Four Crazy Signs of Love
by Mafuyu no Seiza
Summary: Sirius found a torn book page stating 4 signs of love to get a couple together. How will the Marauders use this to help Lily and James to be the couple of the year? What is the fourth sign blotted by a large spot of ink? LxJ, SBOC
1. Four Crazy Signs of Love

FOUR CRAZY SIGNS OF LOVE

_**Complete summary:** Sirius found a piece of paper stating fours signs of love to determine if the couple would match. Will the rest of the Marauders be a matchmaker to the couple of the year? What is the fourth sign blotted by a large spot of ink? LxJ, SxOC_

_**Dedication: **as usual, to Emitted from Altered Navigation of Outer Space. Heck, he helped me grab this idea from Mars._

_**Disclaimer:** I'll be the richest kid in town if I do own Harry Potter… but I own anything that you cannot recognize…_

**Start here:**

"Black, Potter, can't you just shut up here in the library?" Lily hissed as she furiously continued to write.

James sniggered along with Sirius. "Evans, if you don't recognize my voice as music to your ears, get out of here. But I know you won't you like me very much."

Lily rolled her eyes. "If it pleases you, Bigheaded Potter," she collected her things and got another seat. She met a girl with brown hair and topaz eyes and talked to her. She was frowning as she sat down once again in the table were the two Marauders sat.

"Lily, I'll just go first and get the books," her brunette friend said.

"Fine," she grumbled angrily. "If there's another seat…" she started to murmur.

"Stop murmuring Evans, or you'll look like our dear old house-elf," Sirius teased. She turned to the other side and ignored the two, tapping the table with her fingers. "Prongs, I gotta go, looking for something," he excused, standing down and speeding to the door.

Sirius walked along the rows of books until he saw a piece of torn paper. He picked it up. "Four signs of love," he read. He excitedly pocketed the paper and sprinted to James once again. However, he saw that Lily's and James' eyes caught each other. They looked at each other momentarily and Lily broke off this eye contact when her friend arrived once again.

He took the piece of paper from his pocket and read the first sign. "The eye-locking scene. It happens when two people accidentally look at each other…"

He smirked and went to the other Marauders for the handy sign paper.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell are you talking about?" Remus asked his friend.

Sirius showed him the piece of paper. "Four signs of love," he read aloud.

Peter stuttered. "Hello? When did that kind of crap came true?"

Sirius raised the paper. "This is the key to help Evans and Prongs get together!" he shouted triumphantly.

"Together what?" James grumbled as the portrait swung shut.

Sirius hid the paper instantly and painted himself a look of concern. "Prongsie, Buddy, what happened to you? Did a hippogriff run over you?"

"Stupid git, Padfoot. Evans just smacked me on the head," James said.

"Are you telling me again that 'I won't wash this cheek forever!'?" Remus asked James.

"Seriously, Moony, why don't you just shut up first before I tell the story?" he suggested sarcastically. "Well, I was walking and then Evans strode to me, asking if I had her book that was missing," he explained.

Everyone nodded. "Is that all, mate?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I told her it's not with me and she told me I'm a liar and slapped me heartily," James said in a painful sort of way.

"What kind of book? We can replace it on the next Hogsmeade meeting," Sirius suggested.

"I've thought of that but she told me that it cannot be replaced because it's a muggle book," James said. "Now, I cannot bring Evans to a date!"

"Stupid git, Prongs, you didn't steal that book, why are you hell guilty?" Remus asked him.

"Tongue-tied, obviously," Sirius said, grinning evilly. With a 'pop', a small note on the bulletin board appeared. The four sped to the note and read it.

_We are going to announce that there will be a contest here in Hogwarts for the "Couple of the Year." There will be student voting and the lucky couple will be announced on the Valentine's Ball that will be held on the night of Valentine's Day._

_If you want to register a couple, please approach your Head of House or to Professor Flitwick, the coordinator of this project._

"Well?" Peter asked the taller guys, unable to look at the parchment.

James looked disappointed at the announcement. "I thought I had the worst day so far, but now, I had the worst Valentine's, too!" he said, throwing himself on a couch, burying his face with his hands.

Remus sat beside him. "Prongs, cheer up, surely, you'll have a mate here," he encouraged.

"Moony, all I want is Evans," James said hopelessly.

Peter looked at James' best friend. "Cheer him up," he hissed.

Sirius was thinking for a moment. He decided to excuse himself because of his idea. "By the way, need to sleep. I'm tired," Sirius said, making a huge fake yawn.

He went upstairs to their room and closed the door. He lighted his wand lightly and started reading the paper.

"_When you look at the girl, it should happen for at least 7 times, because seven is a powerful number _well, that's true, seven is the most powerful magical number," Sirius remarked. He continued to read. _"You'll expect that after the seventh stare, you can now move on to the next step…"_

"Padfoot?" Remus scanned in the dark. "Why didn't you comfort James?"

"Moony, dear friend, what do you want me to do? Lament with him?" Sirius said heartily in a Slughorn way. "Besides, I'm just reading the plan for my next dark matchmaking scheme."

"Matchmaking scheme?" he asked Padfoot.

Sirius nodded with a smirk on his face and he said, "You'll see…"

_**NCSP:**_

"_Kris, do you know how dangerous Black is?" Lily asked as she saw her best friend wink at Sirius._

_Kristanna nodded. "I know. Deadly dangerous," she said in a rifty-pifty voice._

_Sirius bumped to the hard stone post as he winked at the brunette. "That hurts!"_

"_Padfoot, you're just looking at Spencer and you bumped to that wall!" Remus tutted._

_**a/n: **Please review! And please try to drop by my other LxJ fic, "Journey."_


	2. Recruiting LJ Matchmaking Club Members

CHAPTER 2: RECRUITING LJ MATCHMAKING CLUB MEMBERS

Kristanna was Lily's best friend. She has brown hair and dark amethyst eyes. According to the school staff, she is one of the most beautiful and most intelligent girls in school, closely second to her best friend, Lily Evans. Everytime she walks about in school, many guys tend to look at her. However, she was annoyed with them.

"Kris, are you sure you don't have any veela blood?" Lily asked her one time.

Kristanna rolled her eyes. "To tell you the truth, I have," Kristanna said coolly. "Who cares? I'll kick the butt of the next guy to stalk at me," she said.

Apparently, she's the finest potions student, equal to Lily on the eyes of Slughorn. She likes to invent potions. That's why she always looks blasted. However, her real specialty is transfiguration.

_(**a/n:** does it tell you that Kristanna's a Mary Sue?)_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please, Spencer, join the club," Sirius pleaded on his knees.

The girl blushed and smiled slowly. "Black, better stand up. I'll join that 'LJ' club of yours," she said in agreement.

"I knew you would, Spencer," Sirius said happily, holding her hands.

"Ahem," Remus interrupted. Kristanna removed her hands from Sirius' and placed them inside her robes.

"Here, Black…" she started, getting hold of a small crystal vial.

"Call me Sirius, Kristanna," Sirius interrupted.

"Sirius, right. Here, Sirius, is Lily's hair inside the Moventa Potion. Just sprinkle a drop of this potion on a basin of water and you'll see what Lily is doing."

"Oh, thanks," Sirius said, grabbing the crystal bottle.

"Don't mention it. You won't see anything censored in there," she reminded before turning around a corner.

"We'll see you in the meeting place," he bade. "Friday, beside the silver mirror and the nymph portrait, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," she said, turning to a corner.

"Recruited member number one," Sirius happily said before going to another room. There he saw another friend of Lily, Felicity Chai and her boyfriend, Wei Chang. "Hi, Felicity. Hi Wei," Sirius greeted.

"Sirius Black!" Wei shouted in an energetic voice. "What can we do for you?"

Felicity chuckled as Sirius explained the scheme, whispering it to the two. "I'll approve of it!" Felicity said, showing thumbs-up. "Let's join in, Wei," she asked her boyfriend.

"Of course, of course. I would like them to be the couple of the year, too!" Wei said. "Besides, I'll be winning that bet with the Malfoy."

Felicity smirked. "Gotcha! Money business once again?" She turned to Sirius and said, "I'll help!"

"Friday, by the silver mirror and the nymph portrait," he reminded. Sirius bade goodbye to the two and grinned at Remus. "Padfoot, are you sure recruiting your cronies for this whole matchmaking thingy is a good thing?"

"Shut up, Moony. All we have to do is go to the meeting this Friday," he instructed. He whistled as they passed Lily, chattering with Kristanna who gave a small wink.

"Kris, do you know how dangerous Black is?" Lily asked as she saw her best friend wink at Sirius.

Kristanna nodded. "I know. Deadly dangerous," she said in a rifty-pifty voice.

Sirius bumped to the hard stone post as he winked at the brunette. "That hurts!"

"Padfoot, you're just looking at Spencer and you bumped to that wall!" Remus tutted.

They passed through a corridor and saw Frank Longbottom. "Hey, Frankie!" he said, putting his arms over his shoulder. "Care to join our little matchmaking project?"

"Matchmaking project?" Alice, interrupting, asked excitedly. "Sirius, what is this 'Matchmaking Project'?"

"Alice, we're going to make Evans and James the couple of the year!" James said excitedly. Alice giggled excitedly. "Of course! How I forgot. Well, I'm still on for the 'Spencer-Black' pai…"

"Hey!" Sirius said with an indignant face. "Who said that I'll be pairing up with that Spencer?"

Frank sniggered. "Hello? The whole school wanted the two of you to be paired up!"

"Yes," Alice said animatedly. "Kristanna Spencer's wit and cunning like a hawk and," she looked and pointed at Sirius, "Your doggy career. What an ironic pair-up!" Sirius hid his triumphant smile.

"Anyway, we'll join the club," Frank said. "I forgot about the lion and tiger pair-up," Frank waved off before he and Alice walked back to their classes.

"Lovely," Arthur said, looking at Sirius darkly. "What are you planning today, Sirius?"

"Nothing, Art. Just a plan to get Evans and James together," Sirius explained.

"What a nice idea. I'll join," he volunteered cheerfully.

Sirius bade Arthur goodbye with the instructions of the meeting place.

"Sirius, where's our next stop?" Remus asked him.

Sirius was busy placing Arthur's name on the piece of his parchment. "The owlery. Have you finished the letters?"

Remus held out a handful of rolled parchments. "I just have to use those Carboning Spells to be able to make lots of copies."

Sirius rubbed his hands with an expression of slyness. "On with the job then," he said, going to an owl cage to distract his first object of attention.

_**NCSP:**_

"_Actually, Black, your ideas cannot meet the standards of Lily," Kristanna said coolly._

_Sirius was fuming with anger with her sudden disturbance. "You! Can't you stop saying your ideas before mine?" he asked, taking his wand and pointing it at the girl._

_"Do it your way, Sirius Black," Kristanna threatened, grabbing her own wand._

_"Oh no," Remus said hopelessly. "Stop it, both of you," he tried to shout out._

_"Heran!" Sirius cried, and Kristanna's straight hair started to twist itself._

_After the few minutes of being tangled within her mane, she made smoke and wrapped it around Sirius, encasing him in darkness. _

_**a/n:** do you think Kristanna's a Mary Sue? Let me know, because she won't be._


	3. The BlackSpencer Duel

_**a/n:** ok, ok… here's my update. I hope you like it!_

CHAPTER 3: THE BLACK-SPENCER DUEL

"It is a big sin to reveal the Marauding Room, Padfoot," Peter squealed.

Sirius held out a finger to stop this blabbering nonsense. "Wormtail, do you care if Prongs will not have Evans for the ball, for the rest of his life, the Potter family without a next generation, disowned by his parents, and one day we'll see him on his bedroom, dead because he committed suicide?" Sirius said breathlessly, increasing the volume of his voice at every phrase.

Peter hid behind Remus. "Yeah, Padfoot. That's too much. It's exaggerated," he said.

They saw their eighteen colleagues, all crammed by the narrow corridor, waving at them. Kristanna went out of the crowd and complained at Sirius.

"Sirius Black, why the hell are you late?" she asked shrewdly.

Sirius was taken aback by this sudden complaint. "Spen-Kristanna, it's a matter of consequence, so we have to tend to it," he said.

The nymph looked at the unwelcome guests distractedly but smiled sweetly when Sirius gave the password. Kristanna gave an uncompassionate grip at Sirius' arm and the painting glared at her with wide, reproachful eyes.

"After you," Sirius offered, wriggling free from the brunette's grasp.

"Where are we?" Felicity asked Sirius as they went inside a large hall, a complete contrast to the small and narrow pathway and the one-person-entry door.

Sirius went to take his place on a small platform in front as the other guests sat down. "Welcome to this secret room of ours, and now your secret, too. Before this discussion and this club start, we would like you to sign those," a flick of his wand and the pieces of parchment on a nearby table flew to each of them, "contracts."

A girl with blonde hair asked him, "Why do we need to?"

"That is a contract of you not telling this secret room, of you not telling James and Evans all about this club, of you not telling the Slytherins, of you not telling the school staff," Remus explained.

There was buzzing. Sirius tapped the table to gain their attention. "If you want to reveal this sweet secret of ours…" he made a gesture of cutting his neck off. Everyone gulped. "Understood? Fine, let's start."

Sirius started a heated argument between Kristanna, who thought that his ideas were pointless and started cramming her own sappy ideas on the scene.

"Actually, Black, your ideas cannot meet the standards of Lily," Kristanna said coolly.

Sirius was fuming with anger with her sudden disturbance. "You! Can't you stop saying your ideas before mine?" he asked, taking his wand and pointing it at the girl.

"Do it your way, Sirius Black," Kristanna threatened, grabbing her own wand.

"Oh no," Remus said hopelessly. "Stop it, both of you," he tried to shout out.

"_Heran!_" Sirius cried, and Kristanna's straight hair started to twist itself.

After the few minutes of being tangled within her mane, she made smoke and wrapped it around Sirius, encasing him in darkness.

_"Incendio!" _she shouted, pointing it at Sirius. His hair caught fire and Kristanna released her smoke. The smoke started to fade and Kristanna was now jumping from torch after torch, table after table, and chair after chair, just to avoid the variety of hexes Sirius tried to get to her.

"So like a cat," one of them remarked. Kristanna heard of this and winked at the guy.

Sirius was really shaking with anger. _"Aguamenti!" _he said, pointing his wand on his hair. He was suddenly drenched with cold liquid. His used-to-be sleek black hair was now smelt of burnt rubber. "You'll pay for this, Kristanna Spencer," he threatened, waving his left fist at the girl and hexing her with the other.

"I guess not, Mr. Black. Cats will always be cats and dogs are always their enemies," she poetically said, draped within the shielding charm. _"Impedimenta!"_ Sirius was in the middle of a speech, but now, he was talking of it in slow-mo. Kristanna jumped to the platform and looked at the ten times slower Sirius. "Pitiful. Your hair. That's what happens if you try to underestimate me." she took his wand and lifted the spell.

"You'll pay for this," he said under his breath.

"You will do," she spat back.

"Can't you just stop it?" Molly finally shouted, her chair falling with a loud _clunk _echoed with the silence. "Maybe the two of you should join this 'Couple of the Year' stuff!" Her face was red, and she's looking like a big red tomato with her green bonnet on top.

Sirius and Kristanna stopped, the brunette blushing in contrast of her brown features while she gripped Sirius' wand tight that it might break.

Sirius cleared his throat and Kristanna gave his wand back. He snapped it from her hands. She proceeded to her seat and let Sirius talk first.

"People, people. I have let the names of the couple in the draw. They will be against the Ravenclaw's Andre Percival and Penny Trendor." Buzzings from the crowd. "Yes, I know some of you here are Ravenclaw, but surely, you'll be with us now." Nodding from the crowd. "They are hopefully supported by the 'GH', Ravenclaw's representing bully team. I know that their crowd is powerful, surely."

"Aren't they the group in gothic looks and those who laugh a little bit weird?"

"Yup, got that right," Sirius said.

"Who else?" Frank asked, raising his hand.

Sirius scratched his chin a little and continued, this time darkly. "Well, my dear cousin, Sissy, and the stupid bleached-hair, Malfoy."

"Surely, the whole Slytherin will support them," one of the crowd said.

Sirius nodded triumphantly. "No matter what, I know that _only _Slytherin will vote for them. So, our problem is _how to have the two sign this agreement that they are in the contest?_"

"Do you think we have to sabotage them and force them?" Alice asked fearfully. She hated breaking rules.

"Nah, Evans is too smart to be sabotaged. Try to do it and you'll be in the Hospital Wing for a month," he warned coolly.

"Then, what?" one of them asked Sirius hopefully.

Sirius winked at them. "We'll use," he pointed at Kristanna, who looked at her sides, expecting that Sirius was referring to another person, "Miss Spencer."

At this sudden mission, she opened her mouth wide and started to whine. "And why me?"

"Because you're Evans' best friend, that's all!" Sirius replied, now trying to bring down his rubber band smelling hair. "Besides, you're the only one who has the capacity to outwit the princess of ours," he said.

Kristanna's eyes lightened as she fumbled within her robes to show the whole staff a bottle of crystalline purple liquid. "Sometimes, Slughorn can be a nice teacher in terms of cunning."

_**NCSP:**_

"_Spencer, Black, what are you doing there?" Professor MgGonagall asked them as they were holding each other. More like a PDA (Public Display of Affection) session in the eyes of their stern professor._

_"Professor, we were just… we were just…" Kristanna started. She was getting nervous. "Was that really a Felix or did I brew the potion wrong?" she asked herself. _

_Sirius accidentally hopped off the carpet, feeling wobbles on it, caught Kristanna by the hand, and accidentally, her lips met his. They suddenly stood up and edged away from each other._

_"This is certainly a private thing, Minerva," a familiar voice sounded through the corridor. McGonagall jumped to the side and stuttered, Professor… Professor Dumbledore!"_


	4. Contract Signing with James and Lily

_**a/n:** to those who reviewed to this (how many times?) reposted fic, **jelle05, LUVSRW, WhiteCamellia, Luvable Cutie, HPgal120393 **thanks! Let's stop the reposting, let's go to the next chapter!_

CHAPTER 4: CONTRACT SIGNING WITH EVANS AND POTTER

"Now, Kristanna, after this night, you should have let Evans sign the contract McGonagall gave us," Sirius explained. "James is an easy thing, he's too depressed."

"But we have to be sure," Kristanna said sternly, pouring a drop of the purple potion on her hands. She rubbed it and smoothed the two pieces of parchment, with her hands. The original contract words were replaced with something more favorable. "Lily can detect magical properties of a potion. I think it might be useful to use the own invention of mine."

Sirius was awed at this girl's wit. He was kind of attracted to her when she swept her hair away from her face and as she took her own bottle of glowing gold liquid. "That's Felix Felicis," he snorted. The potion seemed to be insisting that it is the only one in the world that it became glowing silver.

"No. this is my own. It wipes away the remaining remnants of a certain potion, making it undetected and only appears like a coffee stain or pumpkin juice," explained Kristanna. Next, she reluctantly took another bottle of golden liquid and shook it slightly. "This is the Felix."

Sirius grabbed the bottle and opened the cork. "You look like you don't wanna give it to me," said Sirius.

Kristanna shook her head. "No, it's fine. Just two drops can do. We don't need twelve hours." _(**a/n:** a general mistake of the book. What is the time span of a small bottle of Felix? According to Slughorn, twelve. According to Harry, twenty-four. So what?) _She took a small dropper from her robe pocket. "Open your mouth, Sirius Black," she hissed, forcing Sirius to open his mouth.

"Shut it, Kristanna, you're acting like a mother," Sirius said angrily, pushing the dropper away from him.

"Hey! A drop of Felix is too precious to just drop!" forcibly, she opened Sirius' mouth and dunked the drop on it. Sirius gulped the potion nervously and felt warmth all over his body.

Kristanna took a drop of the potion, corked it tightly once again, and placed it inside her robes. She took a gulp.

"Spencer, Black, what are you doing there?" Professor MgGonagall asked them as they were holding each other. More like a PDA (Public Display of Affection) session in the eyes of their stern professor.

"Professor, we were just… we were just…" Kristanna started. She was getting nervous. _"Was that really a Felix or did I brew the potion wrong?"_ she asked herself.

Sirius accidentally hopped off the carpet, feeling wobbles on it, caught Kristanna by the hand, and accidentally, her lips met his. Kristanna gasped because of the unexpected action. They suddenly stood up and edged away from each other.

"This is certainly a private thing, Minerva," a familiar voice chuckled through the corridor. McGonagall jumped to the side and stuttered, Professor… Professor Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore chuckled. Sirius and Kristanna looked at each other then turned hastily away. They were thinking that this chuckle was more of a giggle. McGonagall left after a while, leaving the old man and the peckers… I mean, colleagues, near the portrait of the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady and Violet edged nearer and listened to their conversation.

"Mrs. Black… err… I mean Miss Spencer," she said, surveying Kristanna's reproachful look, "and Mr. Black, I know what you're planning."

"Huh?" the two in unison shouted. They started to explain everything and give alibis but Dumbledore held out a finger to make them stop.

"I understand your plans to get them together. It is an essential part of adolescence, whatsoever," Dumbledore said, looking at a portrait of a renaissance woman flirting with a lord. "But, friendships cannot be the key to go in the love business, dear students."

"But…!" Sirius tried to interrupt.

"Mr. Black, if you really care, why don't you leave the job to the two of them? Forcing two people to feel the same way is like manipulating their minds. However, I'm also amused with your pair-up. I'll allow you to carry on with your little LJ club, but after the Valentine's Ball, there will be no more matchmaking projects, okay?" Dumbledore reminded them.

"It's alright, Professor," Kristanna said in a small voice.

"You're pretty amusing, Miss Spencer," Dumbledore remarked. "You really make use of your wit. I admit that you're one of the smartest students who ever came to Hogwarts," he added.

"I'm not as great as Lily, Sir," she said humbly.

"But people have different talents, unique to the other," Dumbledore said. He glanced at his golden pocket watch with planets as its face. "Must be off. Good luck, Mr. Black, Miss Spencer," Dumbledore bade, leaving them in front of the Fat Lady.

"Can you not tell the subjects about this?" Kristanna asked the Fat Lady and Violet. "Navidad," she told the painting.

The Fat Lady smiled. "Trust me," she said, swinging open.

"Sirius, I know this is stupid, but we have to do our stuff now," Kristanna said, going to the part of the common room where Lily was sitting, pouring over a room-filling bunch of parchment.

Sirius went up to the boys' dormitories. "Bye then. Good luck," he said.

"Lily," Kristanna bade her friend.

Lily stood up straight, dropping the parchment she was holding. "Kris, it's a good thing you're here," she said. "Can you please get that book for me?" she asked, pointing at the book.

"Lils, why not use a Summoning Charm for this?" Kristanna asked her. She summoned the book and placed it on Lily's table.

"Kris, sorry, but I'm a bit haggard of things. This is a…"

"…a special Professor Slughorn project, am I right?" Kristanna confirmed. Lily nodded. She took the magicked parchment and passed it to Lily. "Lily, this is a dare for me. Can you please sign this?" she asked her best friend with her famous pleading eyes.

"What is this, Kris?" Lily asked her, waving the piece of parchment on Kristanna's face. "A dare to have 100 signatures from girls in Hogwarts," she read. "You mean I'm the first one who'll sign this puny parchment?" she said, eyeing the empty list.

"Please, Lily," she said, kneeling on front of her and suddenly, a brown, handsome eagle was flying all around Lily. Kristanna felt that she had to transform. The Felix says so.

"I'm getting a little nervous about this," Lily said, eyeing the eagle shrewdly. "Are you sure this is not a fishy thing, Kris?"

The eagle let out a cry that seemed to say 'no'. It circled her, making all the parchments and bookpages fly around the common room. Once again, the Felix tells her that she should do this thing that would certainly make Lily angry.

"Stop it!" Lily shrieked, attempting to salvage all that she could, placing them back to place.

"Just sign the ruddy parchment, Lils," came Kristanna's voice from nowhere.

Lily picked up the animal and it perched on her arm. "Well, if that's so," she said. She took her peacock feather quill and started to sign her name on the spot where Kristanna pointed. However, this haste took Lily in a complete suspicion that halfway on her surname 'Evans', she smoothed the paper and held it on light. She then inspected the smell of the parchment. She nodded and finished signing her name in.

"Thanks, Lils, I owe you!" Kristanna said excitedly, turning back to her human form. She kissed her best friend on both sides of her cheek. She took the parchment and sped up to the girls' dormitories. _"Thank you, Felix Felicis," _she thought, kissing the rolled parchment and tucking it inside her robes. She glanced momentarily at the piece of parchment that slowly crisscrossed until it showed the real contents, complete with the signature of Lily Evans.

She didn't know that Lily was trying to take a peek on her friend. "Are you sure she's not taking marijuana or anything potionally addicting?" she asked Molly who was sitting on the couch, reading a book and crossing out things with her frail, combed quill.

"Nope, Lily," she said, managing to stifle her laughter, knowing the plan.

"She's getting weirder and weirder everytime I see her," Lily sighed before continuing her research.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Prongs, sign this piece of parchment, man," Sirius nudged his friend.

"Whatever," James replied. By the moonlight, Sirius saw that he was pale. Sirius gave him the quill with ready ink and let him sign the contract without looking at it. Then he covered his bed with the red drapes hanging from his four-poster bed.

"Prongs?" Sirius called out.

James didn't move away the drapes. "What, Padfoot?"

"Just wanna thank you. Don't forget to take care of yourself," he reminded.

"And what?"

Sirius went to his own bed and started to think of an answer. "And… and try to amuse yourself on some things, kay?"

"Oh, right," James said.

_"Okay, Prongs. Your handsome color will be back tomorrow," _Sirius thought before rushing down the common room to send the contract to McGonagall, along with Lily Evans' copy. _"The Felix was really lucky, actually."_

_**NCSP:**_

_James sputtered the fifth cup of coffee all over Peter's face in surprise. He then glared at Dumbledore, who gave an eye-twinkling smile on him. Lily knocked the goblet of pineapple juice on the table and the juice started to spread on the white tablecloth. She stood up and looked at Dumbledore, then at the bemused James, and then at Dumbledore again. She sat down again and her mouth still dry with the incident. James' fan club looked at Lily in distraught and the group, composed of eight members, walked out of the Hall. Lily's woo-ers howled while crying._

_**a/n: **before I forgot, supposed to be, this fic should have been started long before and this should end on Velntine's day. However… anyway, I hope to get some reviews from you…_


	5. Morning Surprise

_**a/n:** to those who reviewed, though I don't have time to send you review replies, I want to thank you all. It was amazing that this kind of story is good._

CHAPTER 5: THE MORNING SURPRISE

"Moony, Moony, Moony!" Sirius greeted excitedly as he woke up at 6:30 AM.

Remus stood up from her bed groggily. "Padfoot, it's just 6:30, why?" he asked him.

Sirius excitedly took a bath and emerged after ten seconds… or less. "Moony, this is the day when they'll announce the four lucky participants for the 'Couple of the Year'!"

Sirius went to James' bed and shook him awake. "What?" James said, looking offended at this early wake-up call. He looked haggard, with black marks under his eyes. His natural beauty was peeling off.

"Prongs, don't be such a loser because of Evans," Sirius advised.

"Don't tell me we're going to do a prank again," James said, hopelessly.

Sirius shook his head. "I just want an early change today, that's all." He pushed James to the bathroom and told him to take a bath and change to his school robes.

"Wormtail, come here," Sirius hissed to their smallest member, packing up his things for the day.

The rat obediently followed and said, "What is it, Padfoot?"

"If I signal you, talk James off the conversation, right?" Sirius asked, and Peter nodded. "This announcement will be a surprise."

James and the other Marauders went out of their room and proceeded downstairs. They sighted Kristanna and Lily, both carrying a worth of ten-foot parchment. Sirius grinned as they got out of the portrait hole; James was looking at her goddess miserably.

"Kris, you can go to the Great Hall first," Lily told her friend off. "I have to give these to Slughorn."

Kristanna didn't want to let Lily miss the announcement. "Ei, Lily, I'm really hungry."

"Go on," Lily said, pushing her up. "I'll be fine."

"Or so you thought," Kristanna hopelessly muttered. She waited until it was five minutes to seven, the time of the announcement.

"Oh, Lily, where did you come from?" Kristanna asked.

"Slughorn was still groggy," Lily explained. "He told me to leave the essay on the table. Thank heavens; I don't want to talk to him that early."

Kristanna smirked as she pulled her friend to the Hall. They sat down at the middle of the Gryffindor table, five seats away from the Marauders. Little did Lily know, the LJ Matchmaking Club members were around her, on the Ravenclaw table and on the Hufflepuff.

Sirius gave James a cup of coffee to make him wake up. Lily was starting to drink pineapple juice because pumpkin juice was not her appetite for the day.

"Prongsie, try to drink coffee, it will enlighten you a little," Sirius offered, giving James a second cup.

Dumbledore tapped his spoon on his goblet. "Greetings, students," he said, raising his hands. "Today is the eighteenth day of January and the announcement of the four participants of 'Couple of the Year'."

Sirius and Kristanna winked at each other as they saw Filch take a basket of rolled-up parchments. Their best friends didn't seem to notice. Lily was still sipping pineapple juice and James was drinking his fourth cup of coffee.

"This contest will give a hundred and seventy points to the winning couple, in short, they have eighty-five points each.

"Now, the first two entries are," Dumbledore started, straightening out the rolled parchment, "Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy of Slytherin!" he roared in amusement. Slughorn was clapping furiously along with the students of the said table. Only the Slytherin table applauded as the other Houses glared at their courage to throw themselves in the game. Narcissa and Lucius embraced each other and the girl planted a kiss on his cheek. Sirius looked disgusted.

Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly at the Slytherins; they stopped. "Next, we have Andre Percival and Penny Trendor of Ravenclaw," he said, beaming at the table that started to shower blue metallic, and black confetti. The confetti was care of the GH, singing their anthem. The said pair smiled at each other as they started to immobilize their fellow friends.

Dumbledore bit his lip as he smiled, looking at the two pieces of parchment carefully. He chuckled a little that McGonagall stood up and looked at the parchment. Her lip was twitching but this time, it was near to laugh. "The next pair is from Gryffindor. Our Head Boy and Girl," the Head Boy and Girl, who didn't hear the first dramatic statement though people started to look and whisper about them, still continued their drinking ambush," Lily Evans and James Potter!"

James sputtered the fifth cup of coffee all over Peter's face in surprise. He then glared at Dumbledore, who gave an eye-twinkling smile on him. Lily knocked the goblet of pineapple juice on the table and the juice started to spread on the white tablecloth. She stood up and looked at Dumbledore, then at the bemused James, and then at Dumbledore again. She sat down again and her mouth still dry with the incident. James' fan club looked at Lily in distraught and the group, composed of eight members, walked out of the Hall. Lily's woo-ers howled while crying.

"Good work, Kristanna," Sirius said, giving a thumbs-up as he sat beside Kristanna.

"Good work, Sirius," Kristanna said, offering a hand. He shook it.

The cheering from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor diminished as Dumbledore let out a hand. "Students, remember that we still have another pair to announce," he said. The House tables started to whisper to each other because there were no remaining parchments in the basket. "From Gryffindor, once again," Dumbledore said, waving his wand, and conjuring a parchment out of nowhere, he read the piece of parchment and continued, "Miss Kristanna Spencer and Mr. Sirius Black!"

Kristanna removed her hand from Sirius' grasp as though she was electrified and stood up. "Sirius Black, what in the world did you do?"

"Kristanna Spencer, what the hell did you do?" Sirius also asked, standing at the same time and uttering the words at the same time.

_**NCSP:**_

"_I… don't know!" Sirius managed to shout. He pulled himself away from Kristanna and held his own neck. "You're going to kill me, Kristanna!"_

_"Aren't you trying to kill me when you tried to burn my face with the bloody potion?" she shouted back._

_"And aren't you going to kill us in shame when you entered us to the contest?" James and Lily shouted at the two of them, who stopped talking immediately._

_**a/n: **thank you for reading. Now, please click the "go" button on the left, review, and try to click the author name above. Ok, that means I am asking you to read my other fanfictions: **Miss Match **and **Journey**. Thank you!_


	6. Aftershock of the Event

CHAPTER 6: AFTERSHOCK OF THE EVENT

They shot a glance at Dumbledore, who turned away, looking innocently at the sunny ceiling. Kristanna fainted at this fanatical announcement.

"Kris?" Lily said, standing up.

"Kristanna?" Sirius also asked, touching Kristanna's face. "Totally unconscious." He carried her and shove off the other students. "Move, coming through!"

"Dumbledore, Spencer and Black didn't sign a contract," McGonagall said.

"Minerva, Potter and Evans didn't sign the contract too, you know," Dumbledore said. "I just knew that the two could make a good couple."

"Albus, what do you mean by 'Potter and Evans didn't sign a contract'?" McGonagall tried to interrogate.

"Sorry, Minerva, must be off, I have something to do," Dumbledore excused, moving away from the staff table, through the door, and out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Potter, tell me why we're in the damn contest?" Lily asked, pushing James.

James was serious, really serious. "I don't have any idea, Evans."

"But there's a contract, Potter. I can't have…" she stopped, looked at the unconscious Kristanna on the bed. "Wait a minute!" she shouted with realization.

Kristanna, who was unconsciously taking a glass of potion from Sirius, woke up because the dog accidentally spilled the water on her face, shocked with Lily's sudden shout.

The brunette coughed as she sat up and shrieked as she saw Sirius patting her back. "Get away from me!" she said disgustingly. "Sirius Black, how did we enter that contest? We didn't sign any contract!" she said, holding Sirius by the collar and almost strangling him while she shook him brutally.

"I… don't know!" Sirius managed to shout. He pulled himself away from Kristanna and held his own neck. "You're going to kill me, Kristanna!"

"Aren't you trying to kill me when you tried to burn my face with the bloody potion?" she shouted back.

"And aren't you going to kill us in shame when you entered us to the contest?" James and Lily shouted at the two of them, who stopped talking immediately.

"That is an indecent thing to do, Lily Evans," Sirius said. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Certainly," a voice sounded from the doorway. It was Dumbledore. "You cannot turn back from this contest, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, Miss Spencer, and Mr. Black.

"But…!" the four retorted.

Dumbledore held out a hand. "I'll explain things before Poppy arrives and shoo me away. Anyway, entering this contest doesn't mean that you will be paired-up forever. I decided to do this so that people unite, people in peace. Please be with me in my means, and give this a try. Good luck for the four of you. I hope you'll win, I know that you'll get points."

The four were left, tongue-tied. Sirius started to touch and caress Kristanna's hair absent-mindedly. "Can' you just cut it out?" she asked him angrily, removing her hair from his grasp.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sirius Black, now we're in trouble. What do you think?" Kristanna asked him, who was munching the tarts. The two of them and the rest of the LJ club were inside a private apartment of the Three Broomsticks.

"Kristanna, if we just continue the plan for James and Evans, certainly, the attention will be out of us," Sirius suggested.

"What a nice idea," Molly said on the background. "But he's right, Kris. If we try to get the public's attention on James and Lily while they were publicly displaying their affection, I think you'll be out of the headline."

Kristanna let herself fall on a chair and folded her arms. "My mother won't like this at all," she muttered. "Don't you know that the parents of the participants will be sent a copy of the announcement and they will be invited in the awarding ceremony on Valentine?"

"As if my idiot, pureblood-maniac mother would come," Sirius said. "Besides, the losers will be out on that day. We really have to do it our way."

"So what's the plan?" Felicity asked. Even though she's in Ravenclaw, she didn't really like their representing couple. "You know, I think our House couple won't be a win. Their PDA-ing ways are too weird to be translated by the naked eye. Only their fellow "autistic gang" can understand them," she spilled out.

"Then that's a point for the club. Come along and I'll tell you the plan," Sirius said, motioning them to form a small, tight circle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How did you do, Lils?" Kristanna asked her friend, pacing to get to her. "Wait, slow down, we're not in a walkathon," she said, and Lily stopped.

"You know, Kris, I don't really know whether you knew what I'm talking about," Lily said, confronting her.

"You know, Lily, I'm really sorry, but that's for the best," Kristanna explained. "Besides, I feel like it's the right stuff to do."

"Under the influence of the Felix, I should say," Lily said. "I think you're brewing too much of it. Remember, Professor Slughorn told us that…"

"… Too much is too bad for us, especially when it comes to potions," she recited heartily. "Yes, Lily, I know. Just forget things, alright?" Kristanna said, holding her friend's shoulders. _"I know it's for the best," _her mind shouted. "Lily, what kind of feather quill did you buy?" she asked, rummaging through the brown paper bag Lily placed on the bench.

"Well, that's nothing. It's just an egret feather quill," Lily said coolly.

Kristanna looked amazed. "Lils, egret feather quills are rare! It's forbidden to hunt more than one a year, actually," she said, looking at the quill with eyes of longing.

"Kris, don't look at that, it might melt," Lily joked with a muffled voice, she was eating cake. "Thought I forgot you?" she teased as she took from the bottom of the package, a handsomely wrapped box. "Happy birthday, Kris," she said, hugging her.

"I… I almost forgot my birthday," Kristanna said.

"Go on, open it up," Lily urged, moving the box to Kristanna's hands.

Kristanna opened the box and there was a small journal, along with a quetzal feather quill. "This is what I call rare," she said, removing the quill from the box and making writing movements with it.

"Rather like a Parker pen," Lily muttered. "Did you like it?" she asked her.

"I do. Certainly! Thanks, Lils," Kristanna said, hugging Lily once again.

"I think we have to go," Lily said, emptying the butterbeer bottle. "It's already four o' clock."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the grounds, Sirius and Kristanna planned to meet each other for the next plan. However, as Kristanna walked towards him, a portion of the land moved and turned to a pit (yeah, it's supposed to be a trap), slowly luring Kristanna in it.

"Here!" Sirius said, making a grab. He took Kristanna's hand and to save himself from falling, he held her near him, their faces an inch or so from each other.

The stared at each other for a while, one leg down to support themselves. However, Sirius gave in the temptation and he kissed Kristanna slowly. Apparently shocked, Kristanna fell down to the hard gorund.

"What does that mean?" Kristanna asked, apparently shocked at this sudden contact.

"It meant everything," Sirius said, looking lovingly at Kristanna. He stood up and offered a hand to help her stand up.

She took his hand and stood up, dusting herself. "You date three or more girls a week! Then you're telling me it meant everything?" she asked him angrily.

"I've never kissed anyone of them," Sirius confessed. "I liked you from the start, Kristanna," he confessed furthermore.

"Shut up, Sirius Black! Set me apart from those who were foolish to believe your stupid, sweet words!" she said, tears falling down from her eyes. She started to walk up the castle.

"Wait! Kristanna!" Sirius shouted pulling Kristanna to him and forcibly embracing her. "Please believe me. I do," he said.

Kristanna tried to be hard on this but her other side was telling different. "Sirius, I just mingled with people like you to help Lily to be happy," she explained airily. "I don't really like you at all. That's the truth!"

"That's not the truth, Kristanna!" Sirius said.

"Well, how did you know?" Kristanna asked back, crying like a little girl.

Sirius smiled, in contrast to the eerie surroundings. "I'm a woman analyzer," he said.

Kristanna stopped crying and pretended to make a bad face, but she smiled after that. "So, you're admitting that you are really a girl-magnet."

"Maybe. Let's go back to the castle," he said, taking Kristanna by the hand.

_"I never thought that Kristanna will ever love that lack-wit Marauder," _Lily thought, removing her wand from her temple, giggling by the window as she watched the two as they went up the castle.

_**a/n:** ok, that last part was really crappy. But please don't leave me alone because of that. There are more to come!_

**_NCSP:_**

_"Really, Sirius, you don't believe that crap, don't you?" she asked him._

_"It's not really dangerous to believe. Besides, they've accomplished the seven times eye-contact," Sirius argued._

_Kristanna merely rolled her eyes, it was helpless to argue with Sirius Black; she knew about that since last night, when he desperately made her believe. "I think I have to go, it's Potions first thing in the morning," she said._

_Sirius shook his head. "I've got the afternoon Potions. It's Care for Magical Creatures for me, first period."_

_"Sorry, I don't know about your sched. Surely, you want to be an auror. That's what I knew. What's the point of getting that subject?"_


	7. The Second Sign of Love

CHAPTER 7: THE SECOND SIGN OF LOVE

"GlaX, which means Glass Exchange," Sirius read out to Kristanna.

Kristanna yawned. She was not able to sleep last night. "What does that mean?" she asked him dazedly.

"It says here that when the glasses of the couple got exchanged, and the other one was able to drink it, they have accomplished the second sign to eternal love," Sirius said, tapping every word of the coffee-stained page.

"Really, Sirius, you don't believe that crap, don't you?" she asked him.

"It's not really dangerous to believe. Besides, they've accomplished the seven times eye-contact," Sirius argued.

Kristanna merely rolled her eyes, it was helpless to argue with Sirius Black; she knew about that since last night, when he desperately made her believe. "I think I have to go, it's Potions first thing in the morning," she said.

Sirius shook his head. "I've got the afternoon Potions. It's Care for Magical Creatures for me, first period."

"Sorry, I don't know about your sched. Surely, you want to be an auror. That's what I knew. What's the point of getting that subject?"

Sirius pointed at Wormtail. "That's the only subject the Marauders have with Peter. Besides, I passed that subject."

"Okay. There's Lily, gotta go," she said, kissing him lightly on the cheek and departing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe you're hanging out with Sirius Black," Lily said.

"Get a life, Lils. He's not that bad," Kristanna said, trying to defend him.

"But, Kris…" Lily tried to say, but Kristanna held a hand to stop her.

She looked at the liquid that was hissing on its cauldron. "Lily, can I borrow your silver knife?" she asked Lily.

"Here it is. But what's the point?" Lily asked.

Kristanna dipped the knife on the cauldron and removed it. "Gold!" she accidentally shouted, making some of the students cut their finger, splash wrong ingredients on their cauldrons, or burn themselves.

Slughorn went to Kristanna and Lily's table. "Miss Spencer, what is it?"

"Professor, I accidentally placed leprechaun hairs and not caterpillars and this is what happened to Lily's dagger," she said, giving the golden stained knife to Slughorn.

Slughorn stared at the knife and his eye twinkled. "Good work, Miss Spencer. You and Miss Evans will get twenty points plus and an O for this test," he said, eyeing hungrily the potion that hissed and bubbled.

"But we didn't even make the Draught of Illusion!" Lily tried to say.

"Yes, Miss Evans, but you were able to make a new kind of potion. This is a discovery!" Slughorn said excitedly, taking a small notebook from his pocket and a large peacock feather quill. "Tell me, how did you do it?" he asked.

"Sir, the same procedure with the Draught of Illusion, except we used five strands of Leprechaun hair rather than the caterpillar hair," Kristanna said. Slughorn heartily took notes about this. "Thank you, dears," he said.

The bell rang and they packed up. "Kris, I know that the Leprechaun hair wasn't accidental," Lily said. "What's the point of bringing Leprechaun hair here? That's a rare ingredient to be included in the basic potions kit."

"Lils, don't try to do something like that again. I gave you an O, honestly!" Kris said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, you mean you're really planning something," Kristanna said, eyeing Sirius suspiciously.

"Yes. On the Hogsmeade weekend, let's do it," Sirius said triumphantly.

"We have to force Lily to sit beside Potter, and then we have to do our stuff," Kristanna said giggly, almost knocking off her ink bottle. "What are you doing, anyway?"

Sirius frowned. "I'm finishing this antidote computation for Potions," he said.

"Do you really want to become an auror?" she asked teasingly.

"Don't be a pighead, Kris. You're saying things like that because you're smart," Sirius twittered.

Kristanna took the piece of parchment and took another parchment. She started doing the X and Y computations and sighed after dipping her new quill and writing the formula. "There, all finished!" she said, giving the parchment to Sirius.

"Wow, I love you, Kris!" Sirius said, rolling up the parchment and kissing Kristanna, who was still writing her Herbology Essay.

"If you always do that to appease me, I won't help you with your homework anymore!" Kristanna said with mocking annoyance, tickling Sirius with her unnaturally long quill.

"No, seriously, Kris, you're the greatest and smartest student in the whole wide world!" Sirius praised, raising both of his arms.

"If I know, Potter was saying that Lily was the greatest witch of our age," Kristanna said disbelievingly.

"No matter, I still consider you my Queen," he mocked, bowing low.

"Blah, blah, blah. I think we should sleep now," Kristanna said finally, putting down her quill and packing up. "Tomorrow's the Hogsmeade weekend. I have to convince dear Lily to join us in our small feast," she said darkly, winking at Sirius and heading up the girls' dormitories.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know, Kris, I'm a little confused why you aren't with your new boyfriend," Lily said while they were walking towards the Three Broomsticks.

"Lils, please let me enjoy myself. This is just my first boyfriend. Besides," she started, glaring evilly at the stalkers in black cloaks following them as though she's going to throw poison," I would rather have him than those good-for-nothings."

"Whatever," Lily said, blowing her hair.

They went inside the bar and ordered, as usual, butterbeer. They chose a table at the far end of the bar and talked with each other about Kristanna's new experimental potion, the Speeding Potion (experimental title).

The bell of the bar rang and two fur-coated men entered. "Kris," Sirius waved, lowering the hood.

Kristanna welcomed him with a crispy slap on his cheek. Momentarily, all the people inside the noisy bar looked at them, silence ensued. "Never mind, all of you," she waved off. Everybody resumed back to their former positions, laughing, talking, and eating.

Sirius was sporting a reddish mark on his face. "Why did you do that for?" he complained, but Kristanna showed a fist.

She dragged him away from James' and Lily's earshot and hissed, "Don't you know how to read the time, you lack-wit prankster?" she asked, showing her locket watch.

"Totally forgot," Sirius excused. "James had a good time in Zonko's after…"

"Just shut up and do the plan. I've got the props ready; try to buy yours, kay?" Kristanna instructed.

"Aye, aye, Captain," Sirius mumbled before going to Madame Rosmerta to order butterbeer.

"What happened between the two of you?" Lily asked her. "And what are you looking at?" she spat coldly at James, who was staring at her intently.

"Evans, who would like to look at you?" James said, sniggering.

Sirius appeared, carrying four bottles. "Merry Christmas…" everyone gaped at him, "…for next year," he added hastily.

"Funny, Sirius Black," Kristanna said sarcastically.

"We already had one," Lily said.

Kristanna chuckled. "Lils, it's my birthday today," she said. "Please?" she pleaded, batting her eyelashes.

"Whatever," Lily said, pissed off. "It's really weird that you can crawl on my neck," she said.

James and Lily turned away, giving a chance for the couple to change their bottles. Lily turned around and held the bottle, about to drink the contents.

"I think I have to go to the ladies' room," Kristanna excused, standing up.

Sirius turned away from Lily and James, looking at the window. Grabbing her chance, Lily silently exchanged Sirius' and Kristanna's bottles.

James mouthed at her. _"What are you doing?"_

Lily frowned and pressed her finger on her lips, telling him to shut up. She also raised a fist as a threat.

Kristanna returned and took her bottle, about to drink it. When the bottle mouth was on her lips, she glanced at Lily, who was doing the same. Neither of the two knew that they were expecting each other to drink the bottle to accomplish the stupid task.

"Hello guys," a voice interrupted.

_**NCSP:**_

_Lily raised her eyebrow. "What the bloody hell is happening to you?" she asked. "Earlier, you're telling me that I should drink. Now you're pouring everything out."_

_Kristanna poured out all the contents until the last drop. "There's a bee…" she stuttered, "…there's a bee in your drink," she confirmed, nodding guiltily._

_Lily surveyed the bottle. "Are you sure?" she asked, shaking the bottle slightly. "A bee cannot fit inside the bottle mouth this small," she said._

_"Maybe I'm wrong, I'm farsighted, you know," Kristanna said smartly._

_"You know, Evans, you should make it a habit to go out with me," James finally said smugly, grabbing the luck in the situation._

_**a/n: **why did Lily exchange the bottles of Kristanna and Sirius? Did she know anything? Who interrupted the second sign? Do we have to kill that guy (hopefully)? Find out on my next update! (naks, isn't that a nice ending for a chapter?)_

_please review. I'll be happy. BTW, please also read **Miss Match **(though I could not update it yet) and **Journey** if you can._


	8. Whoever Talks Will Kiss

_**a/n: **was that a long time ago? Anyway, I think it's not. At least I'm updating regularly. I'm sorry for the too-long wait because I'm really busy, my notes, my exams, my dance recital, my home-reading report, etc!_

_thanks for the reviews, anyway. _

CHAPTER 8: WHOEVER TALKS WILL KISS…

It was Peter. Sirius and Kristanna glared at him.

"Hi Peter, do you want a drink?" James said, offering his bottle.

"Sure," Peter replied, beaming. He took the bottle and drank every drop of butterbeer. Kristanna looked at him disgustedly.

Lily sighed as she took the bottle from the table and lifting it up, about to drink. "Lily," Kristanna interrupted, taking the butterbeer and pouring the contents out of the window, "You don't have to drink."

Lily raised her eyebrow. "What the bloody hell is happening to you?" she asked. "Earlier, you're telling me that I should drink. Now you're pouring everything out."

Kristanna poured out all the contents until the last drop. "There's a bee…" she stuttered, "…there's a bee in your drink," she confirmed, nodding guiltily.

Lily surveyed the bottle. "Are you sure?" she asked, shaking the bottle slightly. "A bee cannot fit inside the bottle mouth this small," she said.

"Maybe I'm wrong, I'm farsighted, you know," Kristanna said smartly.

"You know, Evans, you should make it a habit to go out with me," James finally said smugly, grabbing the luck in the situation.

Lily opened her mouth to retort. "Hey, James I-am-so-arrogant Potter, I think you should not be like that," she said. "I'm not as dumb, flirt, and ignorant like those girls!" she shouted, pointing at a group of girls who immediately stopped giggling and walked out of the bar with harassed faces, one of them still flashing his James Potter-on-a-broom banner.

Kristanna clapped her hands on her forehead as the cat and dog started to bawl at each other. It lasted for what? Five minutes? All other bar costumers were looking at the cockfight while Madame Rosmerta was still pouring mead on a mug, causing it to overflow.

"That's it!" Kristanna said in an impatient voice. She took her wand from her pocket as fast as lightning and said, "Whoever talks from the both you, this day up to tomorrow, will kiss the first person that will enter this room!" She slammed the wand tip on the table and golden sparks emitted from it, causing a little earthquake (like what? 3 magnitude?). The two were silenced and the bar followed their tranquility (or chaos), waiting for the next door creak.

"Should they really take Kristanna's magical contract seriously?" Sirius whispered at Lupin as he saw that both parties were really not talking.

Lupin stifled a laugh. "Spencer, when she makes a magical contract, she's always serious," Lupin choked. "Surely you knew that."

Sirius shook his head as he edged towards Kristanna, her wandtip still on the table. He saw that she was panting. "Kris, can you lift the magical contract now?" he asked gently.

Kristanna frowned as she pocketed her wand. "I think not, Sirius. Once a magical contract has been made, there's no point turning back. Especially with the one I used."

"What should they do now?" Sirius asked worryingly, looking at Lily who was opening and closing her mouth like a fish and James who was rolling his eyes but not making a slight sound.

"They have to wait until tomorrow or one of them has to kiss the first one…" Kristanna started but she stopped immediately, looking at the bar door.

The door creaked open, momentarily sweeping inside the air from outside. A man, all in black, entered the small pub, with greasy hair and a large, hooked nose.

"This is hell!" Remus said, rolling his eyes.

Lily and James gaped at Snape with the sourest face they had.

_**NCSP:**_

_"How did you do that?" Sirius asked. "Everyone heard that they ought to kiss the first guy who enters the pub, which is Snivellus…"_

_"But you well know how wandless magic works," Kristanna reminded. "In short, actions and thoughts," she folded her umbrella as it stopped raining and used it to point at Sirius temple, "speak louder than words."_

_"That means I have to bang myself to the wall for being so stupid," Sirius said with relief. The two laughed as they walked back to the castle. _

_**a/n: **this chapter is cursed. If you do not review, you'll see me. BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Just joking! But seriously, please review. I don't care about flames. Remember my warning about them._


	9. Slide for Life

CHAPTER 10: SLIDE FOR LIFE

Kristanna smirked. "Ok, completed," she said in triumph.

Lily stood up and she was about to speak but Kristanna held out a finger. "Do you really want to kiss him?" she asked pointing to Snape, who didn't seem to know the event.

Lily had no choice but to glare at Kristanna as if to say, _"You'll pay for this once I could do it to you."_

James sat down in disgust. Surely, he didn't want to be swallowed whole by the humiliation he'll suffer by kissing, of all the men in the world, the greasy-haired git (which is quite an overused name for Snape).

"So," Kristanna said, standing up. "I think we have to leave the two of you alone. Remember to be quiet, surely, you don't want a PDA-session with Severus Snape," Kristanna said. She elbowed Sirius, who stood up like a dog to follow its master.

It was raining outside. Kristanna conjured an umbrella, a decorative one. This leaves Sirius under the rain, soaked.

"What are you planning about them?" Sirius asked.

"Well, the truth is," Kristanna started. "They will only have to kiss each other if one of them talks." She winked at Sirius and rolled her umbrella in an intimate way.

"How did you do that?" Sirius asked. "Everyone heard that they ought to kiss the first guy who enters the pub, which is Snivellus…"

"But you well know how a nonverbal spell works," Kristanna reminded. "In short, actions and thoughts," she folded her umbrella as it stopped raining and used it to point at Sirius temple, "speak louder than words."

"That means I have to bang myself to the wall for being so stupid," Sirius said with relief. The two laughed as they walked back to the castle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kristanna frowned as she dipped her quill in her ink bottle and started to write her computations on a long piece of parchment. She had reached a three-foot long scroll when Sirius entered, carrying a stack of books.

"Take those books off the table," Kristanna ordered. She was going around the table as she read and checked her solutions like an artist staring on a very long imperial scroll.

"Hey, what are those?" Sirius asked.

"My special project," Kristanna said.

"If you could do something like that, you'd better do muggle calculus," Sirius teased. Kristanna threw a leatherbound book on Sirius' face and said, "I wonder what happened to the two."

Kristanna did not look at Sirius but said, "Well, I bet they plastered something on their mouths to avoid kissing one another, who they thought was Snape."

"Is that really effective?" Sirius asked. "That's not one of the signs."

"Exactly! The third signs is somewhat, in their own free will. So we have to get them to each other before that."

"Well, the next sign says that the couple starts to sneak out at the same time, regardless of their excuse," Sirius said.

"If we analyze it, they could sneak out together. That will be on the same time, right?" Kristanna said.

"So far, so good," Sirius replied, smiling.

"I better have to go," Kristanna said, yawning. She gathered her things and went upstairs, Sirius absentmindedly trailing her, carrying the rest of the load.

"Sirius, you should not make a step on our staircase. I'll get my things for you," Kristanna said, trying to take the rest of the load.

"No, really," Sirius said, waving a hand.

"You're so stubborn, Sirius. Now, hand it over," Kristanna said sternly.

Sirius frowned. "No, really. I'll be fine!" he shouted.

"I'm giving you five seconds to leave, Sirius," Kristanna threatened.

However, Sirius continued to climb the stairs. "Don't tell me I didn't warn you, you brat," Kristanna murmured.

Lily and James, in their great annoyance, entered the room just in time to see Sirius sliding down, his hair and face lopsided.

James looked at him as though to say, "What are you trying to do, Sirius?" His lip was twitching as though he was about to laugh.

Sirius got up to his feet and brushed himself. "I didn't lure him up here," Kristanna said in a singsong voice. "I warned him."

"Hey, aren't you a bit worried on me?" Sirius asked James indignantly as the guy shot him an intense glare.

Sirius looked at Kristanna who nodded. "Aren't you going to say something?"

Lily opened her mouth in anger but fortunately, a note appeared on the bulletin board.

"_All Prefects and Heads, please go to the teacher's faculty room for event orientation."_

Lily and James raced out of the common room. Kristanna went downstairs and picked up her things. "Never go up the girl's staircase," she reminded Sirius.

"They are in big trouble if they do not speak to each other," Sirius said, massaging his bottom.

"Well, they'll have extra points if they kiss each other in front of the professors," Kristanna said, folding her arms in a sarcastic way.

"At least there's the least chance that we're going to win that dumb contest," Sirius said, smiling.

"Unless Dumbledore carries a banner that upholds us," Kristanna added. There was a 'pop' and Kristanna read the bulletin.

_Dear students,_

_Whoever votes for our special contestants, Kristanna Spencer and Sirius Black, will receive twenty points each vote._

_Signed,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

"I think this is not Dumbledore," Kristanna said.

"So, you're thinking it's fake. But this is his handwriting. I've seen it a hundred times!" Sirius insisted. "Better not talk again, Kris. You have the tongue of an angel."

"Thank you," Kristanna snapped.

_**a/n:** Dumbledore is kinda supportive in this chapter? Nope, he just wanted to teach the two students a damn lesson about real matchmaking. Anyway, don't mind anything about Dumbledore here, okay?_

_But please review. I'll be glad. I'll also be happy if you drop by my other stories. I saw that other reviewers do that._


	10. Why Aren't You Speaking?

_**a/n:** Thanks for the reviews, to those who REVIEWED (if you know the true and decent meaning of the word). FYI, I have a friend named Kristanna. So, it's not really weird. Oh well, no time for the name stuff. Here's the next chapter!_

CHAPTER 11: AREN'T YOU GOING TO SPEAK?

"Good evening," McGonagall greeted as the Head Boy and Girl entered the room. Lily was silent as ever, and she zipped her mouth as she saw Snape, who was the Slytherin's prefect (okay, I invented that), sitting on a corner. Really, they would have to wait until midnight and midnight is about five hours away.

James was looking disgusted as he laid his eyes on Snape, who didn't seem to notice the trouble.

"So, report the trouble now," McGonagall said after he long speech preceding the real meeting now. "The students aren't acting that fine. They are subdued…"

Lily closed her mouth as though her words were forcing out of her mouth. "Aren't you going to talk?" a prefect asked.

Lily made sounds through her pursed lips but not near to speaking. "Miss Evans," McGonagall repeated once again. "Please start talking or you'll receive detention."

Lily widened her eyes. Of course, she would rather kiss a frog rather than destroying her records by one stupid detention.

It took her five minutes before she talked. In those five minutes, she kept on glancing her watch, secretly praying that time would fly and set itself past midnight.

She opened her mouth reluctantly, shooting glances at Snape. James looked at her jealously, and then shifted his face to Snape, who didn't seem to know this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I wonder what is happening to them," Sirius sighed, lying stomach-flat on the common room couch. "Hmm… I think I know what to do. _Accio_ vial," he said, pointing his wand to the spiral staircase of the boys' room.

Kristanna looked at him with surprise. "It was months ago when I gave you this potion that sees everything Lily does," she said. "I never thought you'd remember!"

Sirius handed her the potion. She threw the potion to the air, the liquid turning to dust and revealing a small circle of mist. With a flick of her wand, a scene appeared. There was Lily, James, and the faculty room.

"This is going to be fun," Kristanna said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily looked around her as though she's going to puke. She slowly formed a shape on her lips but no sound came out. James looked at her and shook his head, urging her not to speak.

"Miss Evans?" McGonagall repeated once again. "We need your report now."

Lily opened her mouth once again. However, she looked green after doing so, as if she swallowed some chemical.

"Maybe she's sick," a Hufflepuff prefect suggested.

Lily nodded slightly. How fortunate of her. "Mr. Potter, please accompany Ms. Evans to the Hospital wing.

James nodded and held Lily's hand to get her out of the room. At first, there was an electric reaction and Lily shot a death glare towards James. James smiled playfully before going out and closing the door.

They walked along the corridor, aware of the thing that could happen to the two of them if they returned to the common room. Of course, a portrait will report them to the Heads and they'll be in steaming hot chocolate. So they had no choice but to continue to the Hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey was, almost sleeping with her elbows on the desk.

"What?" she asked groggily. Without waiting for a reply, she pinned the redhead to the bed and told James to sit down on the other side of the ward. With confusion, the two of them sat on the Hospital wing, staring at each other.

The time flew by, but they were still staring at each other. Madam Pomfrey came to ask them things. However, they did not speak a single word. Madam Pomfrey noticed that both of them were staring at the big clock at the top of the door. It was an hour before midnight.

After a few moments, Madam Pomfrey realized that there was something wrong with the couple. She tried sorts of spells, breakers, potions, and etcetera. No use.

Desperate problems need desperate measure so the nurse called some people to ask if they noticed something bad about Lily and James. Kristanna and Sirius were included in the small group. All of them shook their heads, telling Madam Pomfrey that the two were perfectly fine that morning.

Sirius frowned and thought of a way to make the couple talk before midnight strikes. Accidentally placing his hands inside his pocket, an idea struck him. From his pocket, he took a small tablet and called the attention of his girlfriend.

"What?" she asked, but Sirius pulled her out.

"This is my last supply," Sirius boasted.

"What is that?" Kristanna remarked. "What does that do?" she asked quite annoyingly.

"Watch," Sirius said as he shook the small bomb, "and learn."

Making sure that nobody was looking, Sirius threw the vial in an unnoticeable way. The bomb flew straight in front of the couple but because of its small, tablet size, it was not noticed. Then Kristanna saw it. There was a dark green smoke and Sirius whispered to her, "Pop goes the bomb!"

There was a spray of dark green smoke that filled the room. "Quick, the Bubble-Head Charm!" Sirius exclaimed, muttering the incantation on his head. Kristanna followed him and they made their way out of the room, now filled with complaints of students inhaling the smoke.

"_Sei Aerel!" _a voice shouted from behind. The smoke diminished, caught by a high breeze, and disappeared completely, but also enabling Kristanna and Sirius to lift their charm.

"I can't take this anymore!" Lily shouted, who happened to be the one who shouted the incantation.

Kristanna looked at the clock. With uncontrollable movements, Lily was forced to move out of her chair, she was rather dragged by that invisible force, and her face landed near James, kissing him instantly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kristanna woke up to find that the points designated for each couple had been changed. The past days, Lily had campaigned against their points, causing their pair-up to go down. However, their unexpected act, witnessed by half the population of the Gryffindor common room, accompanied by their matchmaking club, caused a landslide victory. Kristanna and Sirius came close to them, with the other couple's great dismay. The Slytherins were still bullying persons to support their pair-up, with the great disagreement of Sirius.

However, Sirius still wondered what caused this victory.

"You dung brain," Kristanna said. "It is obvious that the kiss did its trick. Before, everyone thought that the Potter-Evans pair-up is just a huge joke in this castle but after that kiss, everyone believed that they are a couple-in-disguise," she explained.

"Couple in disguise?"

Kristanna clapped her hand on her forehead. "I think you have to absorb things better, Sirius Black. They're now thinking that their huge cat-and-dog fight is a farce to mislead people."  
"I think I got it," Sirius said, though he did not really understand a thing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lily," Kristanna called out one night. "Where are you going?"

"Am I not entitled to go somewhere else?" she spat sarcastically. Maybe Lily's eyes darkened in that moment for she did not seem to notice that the chime she heard from the grandfather clock was the last struck of midnight. "I'm going for a walk," she said, opening the portrait door and disappearing out of sight.

"She's getting a little annoyed now. Is she pregnant?" Kristanna asked Sirius, who was reading a star chart. He merely shrugged and continued to munch on his muffins. "Where did you get that?"  
"Obviously, in the kitchens," Sirius replied, his voice muffled with the bread he was eating.

Kristanna sighed as she took her quill and started to write again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Going somewhere, Miss Evans?" the Fat Lady said, raising an eyebrow. Eventually, the portrait knew that this is the curfew time, and quite confused why the woman with the cleanest record was able to break that general rule. Lily, however, did not seem to notice.

She continued to walk around the floors of the castle. However, as she walked in the darkness with a dim light guided by her wand, she bumped to a figure.

"Who is that?" she called out, trying to calm her shaky voice. She decided to readjust her wand light and found James lying on the floor. Evidently, he fell facedown. With hesitance, Lily helped him up.

"Evans! What are you doing here?" James asked. "Don't you know that it's past midnight?"

Lily frowned because she was annoyed. Why? James imitated her bossy tone when she catches a person red-handed, and her favorite target was James Potter.

Lily immediately hid her shock. So, that was the reason why Kristanna and the portrait lady nosed in. "What are you doing here?" she managed to ask.

"Why do you care?"

"I think I have to go…" Lily started. However, there was a creak and a bang. Because of that, Lily ran towards the corridor door. It was locked. "We're stuck!"

James raised an eyebrow unexpectedly. "Are you really a witch or not?" Lily looked at him painfully; he knew that the girl was sensitive in those terms. "I'm sorry," he hastily explained.

"_Alohomora," _Lily said, pointing her wand on the lock. Thankfully, it opened. Then, as they opened the door, they heard a purr. "Oh no." She pulled James' hand and ran as though she will be dead by sunrise.

"Why are we running away from a cat?" James asked.

"Didn't you notice?" Lily asked him. "Never mind," she said. "Just run up to the portrait!"

They managed to run to the portrait door. James panted the password to the portrait but it remained shut. When the two of them finally managed to stand up straight, the two of them saw an empty frame.

"The Fat Lady has gone for a walk with Violet," an old man in an oval frame said groggily.

"Damn!" Lily said. "Now we're doomed…"

They heard another purr. Lily desperately tried to push the empty frame but as the cat went nearer, the shadow changed and it said, "Going for a night walk, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter?"

_**a/n:** (sighing) Oh, I can't believe that I had experienced mental block for this story. Maybe I was concentrating more on my other one. Anyway, it is very dear for me to get a review. Thanks. Flames are welcome, 'cause I don't care about them. At least my review list goes long._


End file.
